euphoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Made You Look
Made You Look is the third episode of the first season of Euphoria, and the third episode of the series overall. It was released on June 30, 2019 on HBO. :For the episode transcript, see here. Synopsis Kat decides to try webcamming and has her first session. Jules starts falling for a boy online and asks Rue to help her take suggestive photos. Maddy finds something odd on Nate's phone. Cassie and McKay spend the weekend at his school and go to a party at the frat he's rushing. Rue is confronted about her lies at NA. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The episode begin with an introduction to Kat’s past. Her childhood, weight gain and loss of her first boyfriend Daniel act as the catalyst for what follows from there. We see her rise to the top of Tumblr, courtesy of her erotic fiction, before bringing us right back to the recent uploaded sex video. Determined to ride this wave of newfound internet fame, she dons a mask and twerks in the doorway, recording it for a porn site. The episode then return to Rue who decides to stay clean off drugs for a while. Not 60 days as the rehab center would believe but clean nonetheless. While she grows closer to Jules, her best friend starts falling in love via text with ShyGuy118…who happens to be Nate in real life. From here, Euphoria boasts a beautiful split-screen shot of their text conversation as they continue to fall deeper into conversation together. They’re not the only ones having text conversations either, as Kat starts talking to a guy online whose willing to pay her for a Skype session. Unsure how wiring money works, she heads off to ask Fez for advice on the matter. Rue continues to feel conflicted over her feelings toward Jules and on her way out her house, she steals some narcotics and throws away 2 weeks of rehab for a quick fix. However, she comes across a man named Ali on her way home who speaks some home truths about being clean and lying, prompting Rue to head home and spend time with her sister. Meanwhile, Maddy prepares for her night with Nate and after screwing around together, she checks Nate’s phone while he’s in the shower and, after a fruitless search through his messages, comes across an abundance of pictures of men penises. With renowned confidence following her Skype conversation with the strange internet guy, Kat dons a new appearance and rocks up at school a changed girl. While she continues to turn heads, Rue has a heart to heart with Jules, ending with her leaning forward and kissing her before running out the room in shock. Unable to deal with her feelings, Rue heads to Fez’s for a fix but he refuses to give her any more drugs after the incident last week. The episode then ends with Rue phoning Ali, finally ready to properly be clean off the drugs. Credits Cast Starring * Zendaya as Rue Bennett * Maude Apatow as Lexi Howard * Angus Cloud as Fezco * Eric Dane as Cal Jacobs (Credited despite absence) * Alexa Demie as Maddy Perez * Jacob Elordi as Nate Jacobs * Barbie Ferreira as Kat Hernandez * Nika King as Leslie Bennett * Storm Reid as Gia Bennett * Hunter Schafer as Jules Vaughn * Algee Smith as Chris McKay * Sydney Sweeney as Cassie Howard Guest Starring * Alanna Ubach as Suze * Austin Abrams as Ethan * Keean Johnson as Daniel * and Colman Domingo as Ali * Mercedes Colon as Kat's Mom * John Ales as David * Shiloh Fernandez as Trevor Co-Starring * Javon "Wanna" Walton as Ashtray * Sophia Rose Wilson as BB * Johanna Colón as 11-Year-Old Kat * Isaac Arellanes as 11-Year-Old Daniel * Keilani Arellanes as 11-Year-Old Maddy * Jeff Pope as Johnny * Marsha Gambles as Miss Marsha * Brock O'Hurn as Super Hot Warrior Man * Lukas Mills and Ray Benson as Guys Teasing Kat * Briana Albrektsen as Cunty Classmate * Peyton Clark as Chapter Prez * Brandon Knabe as Pledge * Betty as Other Student * Erika Bowman as Cafeteria Woman * Seth McSwain as Filthy Dude Multimedia Soundtrack Gallery |-|Videos= euphoria season 1 episode 3 preview (hbo) Euphoria unfiltered barbie ferreira on kat hernandez HBO |-|Images= Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-001.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-002.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-003.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-004.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-005.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-006.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-007.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-008.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-009.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-010.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-011.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-012.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-013.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-014.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-015.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-016.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-017.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-018.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-019.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-020.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-021.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-022.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-023.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-024.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-025.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-027.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-028.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-029.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-030.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-031.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-032.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-033.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-034.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-035.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-036.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-037.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-038.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-039.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-040.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-041.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look042.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-043.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-044.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-045.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-046.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-047.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-048.jpg Euphoria-season-1-screenshots-episode-3-Made-You-Look-049.jpg See also References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 1)